Queen's Lake
|Area = Cortica River Midstream |GR = A-4 |surfaceable = Yes |topdepth = 0 ft (0 m) |maxdepth = 30 ft (9 m) |cutscenea = The player unblocks the entrance to the lake, with the help of the Amazon river dolphin partner. |cutsceneb = The player encounters Mama Cortica. }} Queen's Lake is a landmark found in the Cortica River Midstream in . While it lacks story significance, it is an interesting area in other respects. In-Game Description "This area to the west of the Cortica River Midstream is full of Amazonian manatees that live here away from the main part of the river and its many dangerous carnivores." Flora, Fauna, and Geography Local Life This small circular area is inhabited by butterfly peacock bass and tambaqui. However, the residents of note are the Amazonian manatees - they can only be found in this area. There is also a particularly notable manatee that can be seen in the lake, once unlocked. There are also a few zoom-mode spots along the walls and on the floor of the lake. Location and Geography Queen's Lake is found at coordinates A-4 in the Cortica River Midstream, to the South of the Western Sandbank area. However, it isn't accessible right off the bat - its entrance is blocked off by heavy debris that would be nigh-impossible for human hands alone to move. This means that the player requires assistance from the Amazon river dolphin partner, which necessitates that the player be rather far into the game. (Other dolphin partners can't muster the strength to move the blockade, due to the fact that fresh water isn't their natural habitat.) The Pisces Coin is found near the bottom of the lake. In-Game Dialogue When the player brings the Amazon river dolphin partner to the debris blocking the way, Jean-Eric comes on over the radio to say: "Can you hear me? This is Jean-Eric. Perhaps if you try to move it with #E09523|dolphin partner}}, you might be able to. Give it a try." After the player moves the debris: "You should thank #E09523|dolphin partner}}! You don't know what might be inside. Be careful." Once the player enters Queen's Lake itself, a short cutscene plays. Jean-Eric comments: "You've found an interesting place here. It looks like a lake hidden by floating water lettuce. '' ''And over there you have Amazonian manatees. Manatees are quite unique creatures. Along with the closely-related dugong, they are the only modern plant-eating marine mammals. No other marine mammals are classified as herbivores! Isn't that incredible. Unfortunately, manatees were hunted extensively by humans in the past. Their numbers have fallen greatly, and some of their relatives, like the Steller's sea cow, are extinct. But nowadays manatees are protected, and their numbers are starting to recover." Gallery Queen's Lake (Entrance, Unblocked).png|The entrance to the lake, after it's been cleared. Queen's Lake (Entrance, Unblocked 2).png Queen's Lake (Entrance, Unblocked 3).png Queen's Lake (Entrance, Blocked).png|The entrance to the Lake as it is seen while still blocked. Queen's Lake (Abovewater).png|The surface of the lake. Queen's Lake (Underwater 1).png Queen's Lake (Underwater 2).png Queen's Lake (Underwater 4).png 4178566B-DB46-4639-8130-1A88C771FAD1.jpeg Category:Cortica River Category:Landmarks Category:Landmarks in Blue World